Another side of a Reapers life A Black ButlerKuroshitsuji story
by KeyblademasterKiria
Summary: There has only be a little seen of any Reapers life... But I can give you my side. I am a Female reaper. Few are known, none are known to have death scythes... I have one but i don't let people know that. I don't reap human souls... I am suppose to reap Angles, Demons, and yes even other Reapers, but they rarely ever die... and the job sucks but i was also raise well you'll see. ;)
1. Prologue

Prolog

I always thought that I would live forever. Taking care of my brother and Grell… Then I met the love of my life, Adrian and my life started to change and I thought I would be able to live with him and have kids with him but then I found out I was going to die… Death, something others of my kind bring to the humans before they moved to their next life. I was born the same but I was supposed to bring death to those of my kind. I am Claudia… Claudia Phadette. In a previous life Claudia Phantomhive… And now it's time for me to show you how females of my kind are raised as now because of the different training of reapers and the fear of females unique abilities. But be warned the story of my life isn't for the faint of heart, and I don't want pity of any kind just because of the way I was raised the hardships in m life lead to a life I am proud of in the end even if I died, but I know I'll be back and be with Adrian again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any characters but my slightly oc'ed one. This is will become a mix of the first season of the anime and the manga but until then it will be before any of the anime or manga. And Sorry if any of the Characters seem oc-ish. And Square Enix and Yana Toboso are awesome for creating Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

Announcement~ This whole story will be in Claudia's Point of View unless otherwise warned ahead of time. Also Thought with be in _Italics, _Dreams with be in **bold**, and anything else will be normal.

Chapter One~ Earliest Memory

_Date: November 1__st_

_Time: 12:39 am_

Screaming. That's all I hear. I can't see anything yet. I could feel the pain my mom was feeling trying to give birth to both me and my brother…_ My name. The name of my last life… but why do I remember my last life at all… Undertaker had told me I shouldn't remember my previous life… So why do I remember… Hmm…_

~*~Two Hours Later~*~

_I remember why I hate light. _I look around hungry. _What is my new name again?_ I wonder as I see a nurse walk over to where they had me laying til I could go home to my new life. I close my eyes tired and decide to sleep knowing that I should wake up at… Home?

~*~Twelve Hours Later~*~

I wake to hear a door slamming closed, and my brother crying. _What? Who's mad?_ I look around again to see a guy glaring at my mom… why is he mad?

"One boy and One Girl! And the oldest is a Girl!" He yells, smacking my mother. My brother starts to just cry more

"Claudia may be older but we can raise William to be just as you wanted to!" My mother cries back holding both me and my brother close. "Besides I already had an idea on what to do if you would stop drowning in your alcohol long enough to listen you would remember it already!" She says softly

"What is this great big plan of yours then Linda?" The guy that by know I guess is my father, who by my mom's words is always drunk… Great…

"Claudia would be raised as a servant by my friend and her husband to be their son's personal caretaker…" Mom says taking a step away from dad like she feared him to do something.

"That could actually work go put the babies in their rooms… we'll discuss this more after you cook breakfast." Dad says before walking away muttering something about woman being good for nothing but sex because they can't follow orders. As I look up at my mom I start to feel sleepy again.

Yeah this Chapter sucks… but it's best I could think of… But any who, Thanks for taking the time to read this. If you have an idea for a chapter, go ahead and shot I'll read it and try to reply to all reviews that I get. I don't care what you have to say just please say something point out spelling errors, or grammar errors, I want to go and improve these chapters while I keep this going… I know this will come to an end but I do plan on trying to have a minimal of 40 chapters before moving on to the sequel to this that will be from a different character's P.O.V. and this has become a ramble sooooo, Good day to you all and there should be a minimal of four updates a month no less but maybe more… and updates will happen on weekends unless I am either behind or really creative and just shooting chapters out the butt. LOVE FROM YOURS TRULY

Keyblade master Kiria (Or Belladonna Crevan)


End file.
